There are known a large variety of vehicle locator systems for use with various vehicles. Ships and aircraft commonly use GPS (Global Positioning System) receivers which receive navigation signals from a plurality of satellites. GPS systems are not commonly known for use in road vehicles.
Mobile communications systems have developed quickly in recent years. Cellular telephone systems for road vehicles are in widespread use in various parts of the world.